Full Circle
by Bubblephobia
Summary: Her life's story is dark, the path she's chosen is darker. Can the thirst for revenge be quenched? Or is it a fountain of acid she drinks from, destroying what little life is left in her. OkitaXChizuru
1. Before It is Done

Chapter Title: Before It is Done

Chapter Rating: PG-13

A/N: I've been watching Hakuouki lately and it inspired me to write a fan fiction. Don't really have a problem with any of the characters but you will find them to be OOC, especially Chizuru. There will be a lot of unanswered questions, if you haven't seen the series it might not make complete sense but it will in the course of the story. And no I haven't forgotten about The Crying Dead, I am working on chapter four. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, or any of the hot studs in it, /sad face.

People say life gets better, if you only give it time. They say time heals all wounds, they say it will stop the hurt, eventually. People also say revenge won't take away the pain, but will only make it worse. Chizuru didn't believe what people said or believed. She only had experience to go by, and experience told her time did not heal wounds, and didn't stop the pain. Experience told her revenge was the best pain killer out there, that it was the only way to right the wrongs done to her, done to her begging mother and crying brother. Done to her father who valiantly fought to his death, for their sake. For their sake he died, for his spilt blood, she'd kill.

It had been five years since she last saw her family, heard their screams, smelled their blood. Five years since she'd burned her dojo down, and left forever. Two months since she'd run away from her beloved teacher to become a wandering swordsman. Three weeks since she'd assassinated one of her family's attackers. It had taken awhile to get used to having blood smear her sword, her hands, her conscience. But it was only the beginning, the beginning of a long hard path piled with corpses and muddy with crimson liquid.

Chizuru realized too late she'd been too wrapped up in her thinking. The streets of Kyoto were now empty, the flow of strange faces and screaming children were gone. The hot, stale air of evening was replaced by the cool breeze of night. The only illumination to guide her step was the full moon glowing from above. It seemed to her it was awfully quiet, considering only moments ago people were yelling from every corner. Even the animals were silent. However she was new to this city, this was her first day here. Perhaps there was a sound ordinance, she couldn't be sure. Still it didn't explain why the crickets and birds were eerily hushed.

Something was abnormal about this town, there was a tension in the air, like the moment a deer senses a predator in hiding but neither move both waiting for the perfect time to flee or strike. Chizuru frowned knowing she had no money for a room and would have to sleep out on the streets for the night. Usually this didn't bother her because she was always camping outside, it was different here though. For the first time in a long while she actually felt frightened, she would never admit it, not even to herself, but deep down she wanted her father to be there right then. To tell her she was being silly and that there were no monsters, it was only her imagination. Only he was dead, and she knew all to well monsters were not fictional.

Moments later she found a dirty hovel behind a stack of firewood in an alley. There no one would bother her and she could rest for the night. Hours later she awoke to someone's desperate cries for help. She could sense them coming towards her hiding spot, running frantically from whatever was chasing them. Slowly she crawled out of the burrow, still groggy and stunned from being awoken so suddenly. "Help! Somebody help me! Please!" He came running out of nowhere, and nearly tripped over her. Instead he fell over the pile of firewood, destroying her sleep area. "Oh God, he's coming, he's coming for me."

He didn't seem to notice her, banging his head on the dirt ground and mumbling nonsense. "Who is coming for you?" He startled, clumsily swinging his arm towards her and missing by about two feet. "Stop it, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

He just stared at her, rather dumbly like she had sprouted wings and spewed fire. "You can't help me, nobody can. He's impossible to kill!"

The dry look she gave showed she didn't believe him, "Calm down, nobody is impossible to kill. Everybody dies." She whispered harshly, "Now tell me who is following you."

He didn't answer, completely petrified, frozen to the ground, watching the darkness with wide brown eyes. Someone…something was moving at an alarming speed towards them. "Get up and defend yourself." She commanded, standing herself with her katana and short sword out in front of her defensively.

Whatever it was, it was powerful. Chizuru could feel his potent energy seep into her core, it was breathtaking. She knew now why the boy was in such a hysteria. Even as her heart hammered, and her hands shook, she took control of her frenzied emotions just as her teacher had taught her. She couldn't afford to let fear consume her. There could be no distractions or she would surely die, and everything she had worked for would be lost.

"Well what do we have here? Another plaything?" He emerged from the shadows into a shaft of silver light, tall and intimidating, beautiful and deadly. Scarlet eyes peered at her from beneath a shock of white hair, she couldn't look away from them. "Dessert, perhaps?" He smiled, showing off two rows of jagged teeth, like a shark's maw. A tongue flickered out licking away the red stains.

"Leave now, and I will spare your life." She was in trouble, the potent aura emanating from him told her as much. The way he carried himself with such lethal grace, every movement smooth like flowing water. He hadn't even drawn his sword, he probably didn't need it judging by the claws on his hands. What had she gotten herself into? If only she had left before, he wouldn't have known she was there. Now she couldn't escape, there was no way she could outrun that thing. Not only was her life at stake, but the boy's was too. She had to fight, and she had to win.

He laughed a little, an unholy sound that sent goose bumps down her arms. "Is that so?"

Chizuru whirled around when he disappeared, just in time to be sent flying into a wall. Everything went black. Blood warm and sour gushed from somewhere within her mouth. Her body felt like it was shattered, every bone working to mend itself within seconds of breaking. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but she'd been hurt worse. It would take much more than this to stop her.

Color was returning to her vision when she heard him approach, she kept absolutely still. "Done already? My, humans are weak." The katana lay several feet from her, but the arm that was pinned beneath her body held onto her short sword. When she felt he was close enough she flipped herself over bringing the short sword in a wide arc above her.

Chizuru stared in amazement, he had blocked her attack with his bare hand. Blood slid slowly down the shining blade, she held on even as it streamed down her arm. She was no match for his brute strength, the weapon wouldn't budge when she tugged on it. Who was this guy? Never had she seen or heard of anyone with this kind of power and speed. Now she knew why everyone had slipped indoors so suddenly when the sun had gone down, why the animals were silent, with this thing prowling for victims it was a wonder anybody still lived there.

The boy who had been frozen with fear before apparently saw this has his opportunity to run. He took off without looking back, Chizuru had never seen a human run so fast. Really though she couldn't blame him, the situation was dire. Her odds were rapidly decreasing.

The blade was jerked from her weak grip and carelessly thrown aside with a clatter. Chizuru tried to scoot back, but he was already there picking her up effortlessly by the collar of her haori. He held her level to his face, and so close she could smell the blood on his breath. "You're friend left you. How sad, he didn't even stay for the grand finale."

"Let me go." She hissed, glaring hatefully into his spine-chilling eyes, trying to hide her fear. He leaned in closer, smelling the curve of her neck. She could feel the graze of his razor teeth glide roughly over her skin.

"You are a feisty one. Are you not afraid of death?" He asked almost gently, obviously interested.

She swallowed hard, uncomfortable with him being so close, his breath hot on her neck. "I'm not scared to die, and I'm certainly not afraid of you. I would gladly die, if not for this burden I carry."

He paused, and pulled back, staring her fully in the face. His eyes, no longer burning scarlet with blood-lust, had changed to an intense green, his hair no longer bleached, instead a soft auburn. "And what is that?"

"There is something I must do, something important. I must not die before it is done."

He tilted his head inquisitively and half-smiled, "You should be glad little one. I ate earlier, and for now my curiosity is hungrier than my appetite." He let her go and she slid slowly to the ground. Chizuru closed her tired eyes when she heard the ring of steel being pulled from its sheathe, thinking it was the end for her.

"I'm sorry." Mother…Father…Brother…Forgive me, please…

The hit came fast, but not fatal, to the base of her skull, and she knew only darkness. Okita picked her up again throwing her easily over his shoulder. Satisfied she was still breathing he began walking back the way he came, towards the Shinsengumi headquarters.


	2. Welcome to Hell

Chapter Title: Welcome to Hell

Chapter Rating: R

A/N: I apologize for the long wait, I've been busy with school and work. I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and post it. Next chapter won't be so blasé, and I'll introduce most if not everybody else. I really hope ya'll enjoy! By the way thank you so much for the reviews, without them this chapter would have probably just sat in my stories file for another year. They definitely inspired me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hakuouki series, especially not the very sexy Okita D:

Dreams. You can never fully forget the past when the memories that haunt you are fueled by nightmares. Over and over they remind you of what you hate most, of what you dread to relive. You close your eyes night after night knowing what awaits on the other side. They beckon you, call for you, until you can resist them no longer, and you give in. Chizuru had given in long ago. At first she had fought against the rapidly rising tide, but now she welcomed the reminders. It no longer just fed her memories, but now it stoked the furnace of her wrath.

Seeing their leering, cruel faces. Feeling their cold, grasping hands. Again and again, and now she lived in the past, the present all but forgotten, the future burning to ashes. It was all she had, all she needed, or so she thought.

It was bright, too bright. Her eyes were closed, but the light was burning through her eyelids. Groaning she rolled her head to the other side not quite ready to face the day. It wasn't long before she realized she was lying on a futon stomach down with her hands tied tightly behind her. She couldn't feel anything past her shoulders, and her head pulsed painfully. It was the worst hangover she'd ever experienced and she hadn't had a drop to drink.

So she wasn't dead, she may have felt like a corpse, but she was breathing. Which meant she still had a chance to redeem herself, to put her family's souls to rest. She would have laughed, except there was a gag in her mouth, instead she settled for grinning to herself. Not all was lost, there was still that morbid sense of hope that had plagued her for years.

"Are you smiling?" Her alarmed brown eyes snapped open meeting his amused green ones. He was sitting a few feet from her, cross-legged with his katana resting against his shoulder. "Odd thing for a captive to do." She struggled testing the strength of the ropes tying her down, that was a lost cause. "Don't bother, even if you somehow manage to get loose I'd simply kill you."

Frustrated she turned her head away from him, "Now, now let's not have a temper. The ropes are merely a precaution." She tensed when she felt the cloth being untied and removed from her mouth, she spit out the gag. "There now, better?"

"Hardly." He chuckled, the sound not nearly as sinister as it had been the night he attacked her. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded. "Why didn't you kill me?" She turned her head again, meeting his eyes. He had sat back down again in his original spot, watching her carefully.

He shrugged as if her questions were irrelevant, "I was curious, you said there was something important you had to do before you died." His handsome face turned thoughtful. "As to why I'm doing this," He gestured towards her, "Well I couldn't just let you go, not after you saw me in that state."

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" She already knew the answer, even as she asked it. He shook his head slowly, intently observing her reaction. The pit of her stomach dropped, she visibly shook with anger. Her vision blurred as tears swelled and spilled staining the pillow. "Damn you." Now she knew she had to escape, she couldn't sit around and be a prisoner. What if he intended to make her a slave? Or worse, his own personal geisha. She would die before she let that happen. Why did it matter to him if she had things to do before she died? Everybody had something to do before they died, so why her? Curiosity was not a good enough answer, there had to be more. She almost wished he had killed her, it would have been so much easier to lay down and sleep than wake up and face these problems.

"What is it you must do? Tell me." He commanded quietly.

She ground her teeth together unsure if she should tell the truth or lie her way out. "If I tell you will you let me go?"

He grinned, seemingly amused she was trying to make a deal in her situation. "How about I untie you?"

"Fine," She huffed. The ropes were quickly untied, the blood rushing back into her arms. The tingly numb feeling prickled her fingers and for a moment she just lay there too stiff to move. She promptly sat up though when he offered her help, pride giving her the strength to ignore the pain shooting up her back and arms.

"Well?"

Chizuru frowned at him, rubbing the pricks out of her fingers. "I want revenge." He stared waiting for her to continue. Her frown deepened. "My family was murdered five years ago, I know who did it and they are going to pay dearly." There was more of course, but she would never share those kind of memories with a stranger. That was all she was going to say whether he liked it or not.

It was his turn to frown but he didn't ask for more details. The dour look turned to amusement though when there was a distinct grumbling emitting from his captive, "Hungry?"

She glared, crossed her arms stubbornly, looked away then went back to glaring vehemently. "No." She lied refusing to show him any kind of human weakness.

Okita shrugged as if it were no concern to him, "Okay well I'm going to go have lunch, you're welcome to join me if you so decide." To her amazement he left leaving the door slid open, wide open, unprotected, unguarded. Did he think he could just leave and expect her to follow his command so easily? As though she were some kind of obedient dog?

Chizuru reigned in her anger before she became too agitated to make a coherent thought. What if this was a test? A test to see if she would try and escape while he had his back turned, a test of trust worthiness. She could just follow him and hope to gain enough of his trust to escape unnoticed, or she could leave now when his guard was up and he was probably waiting for her right around the corner. However this might be her only chance to leave, she couldn't afford to wait longer than necessary, her next target would only be in Kyoto for a short period of time. She had to go and fast.

Decision made she silently made her way to where her swords and pack were neatly stacked in a corner, something warned her that this was very convenient but she ignored it. Stealthily she crawled out of the only other exit besides the all-too-obvious doorway, the window. It creaked as she gently pushed it open, and she swung around in alarm, katana out in defense. But nothing happened. No Okita came storming in to murder her, nobody started an alarm, just nothing. She eased herself out of the window and easily cleared the fence, almost laughing at how easy it was.

She didn't notice the piercing green eyes following her…

The streets of Kyoto in midday were a sharp contrast to the streets of night. They were overrun with civilians and stray animals. Merchants shouted their best prices and merchandise from behind gaily colored stalls and booths. Children ran haphazardly in front of wagons and horses, screaming their defiance at mothers who gave chase. Chizuru blended in perfectly as an innocent-looking citizen minding her own business. The scrumptious scents of cooking chicken and beef made her dizzy with hunger, but she ignored the pain.

Winding through the horde of buyers and sellers she speedily made her way to the prosperous section of Kyoto. Here the clot of flesh thinned, the stream of beggars and strays dispersing, only a handful of silk clad people wandered the roads with paper parasols and fans to protect their milk-white skin. Buildings practically sparkled in the afternoon sun, some were of more Western taste but most still held a traditional Japanese feel to them. One building in particular caught her attention, a geisha palace. Filled with beautiful and exotic women that attracted Kyoto's richest businessmen. Tonight they would lure a certain businessman to this place, a man Chizuru had not seen in five years except in her nightmares.

It was a heavily guarded area, Chizuru passed several squads of Shinsengumi police before shadowing her way into a side street. Here at least it was cleaner than the hovel she had been forced to make due with the night before. There wasn't much she could do in the daylight, too much activity would merely draw suspicion. So resigning herself to waiting she ate what little was left in her pack, curled up in a comfortable ball and slept.

An hour before sunset the noisy entrance of a horse-drawn carriage woke her. On hands and feet she crept close to the alley entrance hiding in the shadow of some stacked crates. A gap between the wall of the building and the crates allowed her to look out easily enough without notice. A large pearl-colored carriage, enough to carry eight people with plenty of space for cargo, was parked near the building's entrance. On its side were the characters for I and D: Isamu Dai. Isamu Dai, the man who had helped shaped Japan, had brought about huge medical advances, he was famous for his authority over medicine, his ability to create potions for any illness. At least that was what the rumors were, and Chizuru had no doubt about those rumors. She already knew them to be true, all of them except for the part where he actually created the cures himself.

Isamu Dai was a large powerful man by all accounts, but he lacked courage enough to squash a mouse on its deathbed. He was afraid of everything and everyone, unless victory was assured by overwhelming odds. He was a coward, a murderer, and worst of all a thief, a thief of her father's work and brilliance. He stole all of her father's notes and medicines when they had raided her family's home those years ago. Back then he had been a nobody going nowhere, now he had become a political figurehead traveling Japan.

He was also the one who had found Chizuru and her twin brother hiding under her parent's bed that night. He'd dragged her out from hiding, and…Chizuru shook away her dark memories before they clouded her judgment. She hissed softly when he stepped from the carriage, his large frame wrapped in silk and gold. Her hatred was physically painful when she beheld him in all his glorified lies. Two large bodyguards guards marched by his side. They looked as though they could win in a bar fight, but in a true fight of steel they would fall like any mortal man.

Several scantily clad women followed Dai from his carriage into the lofty hotel and spa, all fawning over him as if he were their messiah. She ground her teeth together seething with unbound animosity, it was all so unfair. They'd taken everything from her, from her family. Her life was in ruins because of their greed and perverseness, and she had nothing except her revenge. Nothing to right the wrongs except their blood on her hands.

Well past nightfall Chizuru decided it was time. She dispatched the guards outside easily, they were already half asleep when she approached them from the darkness knocking each unconscious and dragging them into the alley she had been hiding in. Inside was a check in counter with nobody standing behind it. Checking down the hallway to make sure it was clear she crept behind the counter. On top of the mahogany wood lay a book with the word "Client" printed in gold across the cover. Quickly she flipped through the pages to that day's date, scanning the list of names. Dai was halfway down the page, room 213.

Silent as a wraith she glided up the stairs listening carefully for oncoming traffic. Seductive moans and sweet laughter could be heard behind every door. The Geishas were busy this night. After several flights of stairs she found the 200s hallway. It was dimly lit with hanging candles that flickered and danced with every breath of movement. With feline grace she flew down the corridor extinguishing the fires, drawing her Katana and short sword. The bodyguards she had seen earlier were standing outside Dai's door, completely oblivious to the creeping darkness descending upon them. The last light either of them saw was the cold flash of steel. One guard gave a grunt of confusion before choking on his own blood and falling with a resounding thump. The other reacted slightly quicker, drawing his own sword out in time to block a move that would have disemboweled him. Unfortunately for him he didn't block the attack that sent his head rolling down the shadowy corridors.

Gore painted the walls, and stained the wooden floors. Her clothes were soaked and dripping, the smell nearly unbearable but she didn't care her only thoughts on the person, no monster, behind the closed door.

"What's going on out here?" The door opened revealing the object of her loathing. "Who the fuck are you?" One quick glance at the glistening red walls and headless corpses of his guards answered his question enough for him to try and slam the door shut.

However Chizuru had other plans. Isamu fell back onto the floor when she forced the door open, failing to retreat as fear froze him in place. From inside the folds of her hakama she pulled out a long needle filled with clear fluid. "Hello Isamu, welcome to Hell."

His black eyes opened wider than she thought possible, he let out a silent scream as she plunged the syringe into his neck. For a second nothing happened as he attempted to scramble backwards, but then his limbs became deadened and slowed until he collapsed. She stood over him thinking of how reversed their positions were now five years later. Then she had been helpless and paralyzed before him, a small child crying for her mother. Now he was hers to do with as she saw fit.

The hatred rolled over her in waves, an undercurrent that was pulling her down into the depths of depravity. "Not so much fun being the victim is it? Being the one in control, now that's the fun part." She smiled savagely watching his eyes watch her in terror. "You would know, it wasn't so long ago you got to have all the fun. Ah yes, what fun."

All she saw was a blank expression, her only indication of any kind of emotion were the eyes. The eyes told everything. The panic, distress, begging for mercy all flashed within a few seconds of one another. "You know what's not fun, Isamu?" She straddled his wide stomach, clutching her short sword in an angry grip. "Being tortured, and cut up and burned. No, that's not fun." She laughed bitterly, "Oh no that's not fun at all."

A flick of her sword opened up his high-quality silk robe, exposing the vast expanse of flesh at her disposal. "Maybe you remember? Do you? You know the little girl who begged you to stop? The little girl you dragged out from under her father's table, and tortured, and…and." Words failed her, and she choked on her rage. She could see the recognition flood his eyes and it inspired her to greater madness.

"Well anyway we have some catching up to do, its been what? Five years? A lot of things change during that time. I see you've been doing well for yourself using my father's work." Slowly she slid the edge of the gleaming metal horizontally over his belly, leaving a deep crimson line in its wake. His eyes bulged, but he remained completely still. "I've been doing great myself, tracking you and your friends down has been pretty easy. You'd be amazed at the kind of information a person will give out to stop the pain. Your friend back in Tokyo told me exactly where you'd been all these years."

Another cut, this one even deeper and longer than the last, was made from his bellybutton up to his throat. His dark eyes rolled back in an attempt to look away, but his eyelids wouldn't shut. The warm ruby liquid oozed from the wounds pooling on the floor around them. She continued to saw and cut mercilessly until he was nothing but a fleshy gourd. His eyes had stopped rolling crazily back and forth midway through the dissection, his breathing had stopped shortly after. But she didn't care she went on with the flaying and carving, wishing she could bring him back to do it over again.

"Feel better?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the familiar voice. How had she not sensed him? How could he have snuck in there without notice? He must had been there the whole time, probably before she had even broken in. "Go away." She whispered, her grip tightening on her weapons, weapons that were so deadly before others so useless against him.

"I asked a question, do you feel better?"

Chizuru chortled, a sharp cutting laugh. "I just tortured and murdered someone. I don't do this for me, I don't do it to feel better. I do it for them, I do it to so they can rest and find peace." She finally turned to see him sitting in a tall red wood chair, cushioned with gold fabric. His cardinal eyes glittered from the shadows piercing her own soft brown ones, ivory hair shining in the pale crescent moonlight. He was completely at ease with himself, totally unconcerned that she could attack at any second. "I know why you're here, I'm not going back with you."

He seemed to find this amusing, smiling to show his appreciation for her humor. "Yes, well, you see you don't have a choice in the matter."

"I do have a choice, there is always a choice." She had to escape but her only hope was the window next to the waiting demon. She had to be fast, and infallible in her timing. Chizuru took a deep breath, drawing both her Katana and short sword. Before she could second guess herself, she cleared the king-sized bed in one leap, charging towards her would-be captor. At the last second she swerved away jumping through the glass window into the crisp night air.


	3. Blood Bonds

Chapter Title: Blood Bonds

Chapter Rating: PG

A/N: Been awhile since I have written, been trying to write down and organize plots for all my stories. Thank you readers for your patience and expect more soon. I am keeping these chapters short, around a 2-3k word log. Next chapter will have a little romance, and a lot of action! Thanks for all the reviews, they inspire me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki, but damn what I'd do for a harem like that /drool.

Chizuru snarled when a clawed hand grabbed her foot, leaving her hanging in mid-air. Twisting to kick at the Demon's face he managed to grab her other foot. _Shit, he was fast._ Using his own strength against him she drew her short sword thrusting its deadly point towards his extended arm. He had no choice but to let go, and Chizuru took full advantage by twisting hard to her right. He released his hold and she felt herself freefalling.

It was only from the second story so she had no problem landing on her feet, taking off as soon as she felt land beneath her. Her escape had come at a price she realized as pain shot up her ankle, probably sprained. However she wouldn't let a little pain slow her down, she had experienced much worse in more dire situations. Too much was at stake for her to get caught, her family's eternal peace was in the balance and she would be damned if some Shinsengumi got in the way.

All she could do to keep him at a distance was to be as unpredictable as possible, taking sharp corners, running in front of carriages, going through windows, anything to lose him. It seemed all her work was for not, as he was there every time she looked behind her almost as if he were letting her get away, playing with her. If she didn't think fast she would tire soon and it would be over.

She turned down an a side street and skidded to a stop, drawing both the Katana and short sword. Her chest heaved from the exertion of the chase, sweat and blood soaked her clothing. She couldn't continue running until her ankle had a chance to heal; it would simply break from the strain and then she would truly be in a bind. The demon was standing calmly at the entrance of the alleyway, he didn't even seem to be affected by the run. Just as he was a few nights ago, shadowed by the building an intimidating figure to behold in the gloom of nightfall.

"You shouldn't run, you can not get away from me and I grow weary of your defiance." She could see his scarlet eyes narrow in irritation.

She growled warning him not to come any closer when he stepped from the darkness. "Stay away from me." He didn't listen of course, taking yet another step measuring the distance between them. "I'm warning you, you don't want to do this."

He laughed taunting her, the sound grating her nerves. "Warning me? I think we both know I should be the one giving the warnings here, and I'm warning you to drop the weapons and come with me peacefully."

Chizuru snorted, he had no idea what she was capable of, he couldn't see past her weak exterior to realize the potency that lay just below the surface. She had spent the last few years camouflaging those energies, to hide them from the outside world. Her sensei had taught her everything she needed to become an assassin, though he had not known her intentions during those long training sessions.

"It's time to end your silly game." The demon disappeared, appearing in that same second before her. Chizuru barely managed to block an attack that would have taken her head. She was on the defensive staving off lethal thrusts and parries. Several times he broke through her defenses, cutting her leaving crimson trails in the wake.

She didn't want to use her last resort, if she unleashed her powers now _they_ would sense her and surely come. However it seemed she was running out of options, he was becoming more frenzied in his attacks, and she just could not keep up any longer. The cuts were becoming deeper and more frequent. She flipped backwards, kicking at him as she went to give herself space. "I don't want to do this, but I'm afraid you give me little choice."

Her opponent took a step back when he felt her aura drastically change, the exhausted feeble force she emanated was replaced by something he had never felt before. Her appearance was changing too, a pair of horns began growing from her forehead, fangs sharpened and grew exponentially, nails became jagged and long. Bones crunching and twisting, moans of pain.

Chizuru was in agony, her blood felt too hot to be in her veins, her skeletal structure was reinventing itself and tearing her skin. All through her suffering she could feel her powers swell, it made the pain _beautiful_. Her vision cleared, the dark illuminated and her enemy was no longer hidden from view. Bones protruded along her arms, back, and legs.

A pair of glowing golden orbs stared menacingly from the cloak of night. Chizuru's body tingled with the essence of her Oni powers. She needed to strike down her troublesome follower quickly if she were to go undetected by the _others_. In her Oni state there was no need for reasonable thoughts, there was no need to think what the next move would be, there was only the need for instinct. Pure animalistic instinct. Chizuru let go of any human feelings-fear, remorse, pity-there was no room for emotions in her current form. Emotions caused mistakes, and there could be no mistakes, there could only be death, death for her enemies. Death to anyone unlucky enough to get close to her at the moment, and right now it was the crimson-eyed demon before her.

He no longer gloated his power over her, they were very nearly evenly matched with Chizuru gaining speed and strength. He was now the one on the defensive as they danced around each other's attacks. Each thrust and block calculated to inflict the maximum amount of damage. Chizuru was no longer the only one bleeding profusely, the street slick with their blood. Her assailant attempted to put distance between them, but it was no use Chizuru would not relent until he lay dying at her feet.

"I will finish you!"

With her adrenaline numbing all the wounds on her body Chizuru didn't notice the small prick at the base of her neck, nor did she feel the two on her left arm, or the three now sticking offensively from her back. She did, however, feel her powers draining away as quickly as they had come, her body feeling suddenly leaden. The amazing strength and speed fading faster than she could keep up with, her opponent sensing her weakness stepped back breathing heavily. "It's about time you showed up," Chizuru's mind was foggy but she was still able to register the demon addressing somebody besides her.

"Yes, well maybe if you would decide to stop playing childish games I could have come to your rescue sooner."

She wanted to turn around to see who was speaking, but she couldn't even manage to concentrate on one point. She felt dizzy and nauseated, her whole world spun until she fell back on her rear. Damn whoever had poisoned her, damn them, she had the pest right where she could have crushed him. Now she was sitting in a dirty alleyway, too feeble to even lift her swords.

"My rescue? I had it all under control."

Chizuru growled when out of her peripheral vision a dark shadow approached, she swung clumsily landing heavily on her stomach. The sickness hit her in waves, and she shut her eyes willing the queasiness to pass. It was all so shameful, not two minutes ago she had been about to slaughter the annoyance plaguing her, now she was at his mercy _again_.

"What will you do with her?"

Okita said nothing just stared down into Chizuru's glaring eyes, "Back to headquarters I suppose, can't kill her just yet."

"Well, we'll need to hurry the paralysis won't last for much longer."

Strong, gentle hands picked Chizuru up and she was hefted onto the demon's shoulder. She couldn't lift her head enough to see around her, but the ground moved at impossible speeds below her. It made her nauseous. It seemed only minutes had passed when she heard a door slide open and she was staring into darkness.

When he laid her on the futon, the same one she had been on only hours before, he lit a candle and sat with his back to the wall opposite of her. "That was a neat trick, mind telling me what you did back there?"

_Hell no, _she thought angrily, her tired eyes glaring at the ceiling overhead. "Why don't you just kill me? What do you care if I get my revenge?"

She didn't catch the despairing look he gave her, "You would not understand even if I explained it a thousand times over. Surmise to say I am after the same men you are, they wronged me. We have a common goal."

That left more questions than answers, mentally frowning Chizuru asked, "And how did they wrong you?"

He smiled bitterly, "They did this to me, they made me into a monster. I sacrificed my humanity on their empty promises." Cold-hardened eyes stared down at Chizuru's still form, "Don't you see, we can help each other."

"I was fine on my own, thank you." She had regained feeling in her arms and hands, and was now flexing her stiff fingers.

"You killed him."

She turned her head carefully to look at him, "So?"

"You killed him _before _extracting any information out of him. How do you expect to find the rest of them?"

Chizuru gritted her teeth in frustration, she had gotten a little too enthusiastic a little too soon. Her only lead was now dead practically two times over, she didn't even know the other's names. How _was _she suppose to find them?

"I heard you," She didn't answer suddenly seeing a stain on the ceiling that looked suspiciously like blood. "When you were…talking to Dai. He deserved what you did to him, he deserved more, much more, but there is only so much you can do before they go, you know?"

She did know, it had happened twice now, her getting carried away. Losing what little control she had. "I can help you." Slowly she was able to sit up. The room spun, and she closed her eyes leaning against the wall for support. "I know where the others are, I have names and cities."

"Then why don't you kill them yourself? You obviously are capable." Her head swam with the effort of sitting up and talking, she wanted badly to lie back down but hubris kept her back stiff and her head high.

"It is best if the Shinsengumi stay out of such matters as assassinations, especially in these times of political instability." It sounded rehearsed and she guessed he had had the same speech from his superiors. She understood fully, she would do what he could not, and he would give her information she did not have.

"I see." For a moment she weighed her options, which were few, and most of which she didn't like. There were still so many unanswered questions, like how he knew who was responsible for her family's deaths, how he knew where to find them. Was it a trick? How would she know if they were guilty? "And what are the terms for this agreement?"

For a moment he said nothing as though surprised she had thought to ask for terms, her eyes opened to find he was staring at her amusedly. "Terms, hmm, well first if you are to stay, you are to stay, as in no more running away, and no more causing me problems."

She couldn't help but guffaw at his attitude, she…causing him problems? As far as she was concerned he had caused his own problems, not to mention a few of her own. "Forgive me, I didn't know I was causing _you_ trouble. I'll be sure to remedy that in the future."

"Until I decide what the next move will be you will help out around headquarters," he added ignoring her facetiousness. "We will share this room, you can have the futon, I don't use it anyway."

"And what will I receive in return?" Surely he would not expect her to do all this for nothing?

"Why you'll have free room and board, with a hot meal every night, not too bad of a deal I'd say." He paused letting her think it over before continuing, "If you do not accept you will have to face the consequences. You will find these to be very unpleasant."

She suppressed a shiver, despite her indignity and anger at being threatened, the way he had said consequences made her skin crawl. Beside the fact if she left all she had out there were the clothes on her back. No food, no shelter, just sleeping on the streets in the cold. She could swallow her pride for awhile if for the sake of catching those monsters. "And when the last one is dead will I be free to go?"

Many times she had contemplated what she would do once she had dispatched them, but only one answer had stood out, jigai. There would be no point in living once she had put her family's spirits to rest, she had no home, no one to live for. Her current existence was only sustained by the fact her family's murderers still breathed. She thought of her sensei for a moment and what he would say on the decision to end her life; he would say it was a coward's way out. But he did not understand whom she had become these past five years, or rather what she had not become. Her teacher had thought he was training her to be some sort of warrior for good, but she knew she could never deal out anything but her own vengeance.

He inclined his head to her, smiling strangely. "Yes, you will be free to go once it is done."

"Fine," She sighed. "You have my word."

"Okita."

For a moment she stared blankly unsure of what he had just said, "Chizuru," She responded in turn.

"Nice to meet you, Chizuru. There is one more thing..." Okita stood fluidly reaching inside his sleeve. Kneeling in front of Chizuru he held out a jewel, blood-colored and glittering in the candlelight. "Hold out your hand."

"Why?"

He frowned, impatiently grabbing her hand and placing the crimson jewel in her grasp. Too weak to pull away she gasped when it sunk through her skin leaving tender red flesh in its place. "Son of a bitch, what did you do?"

"It is for your protection, and to make sure you keep your end of the bargain."

She could feel it pulsing, her hand throbbed painfully. Furious she tried to stand, but he held her steady, "Look I have one too, all the Shinsengumi have them. It bonds us, ties us closer. We can not betray one another with these, even under enemy torture."

"I don't want to be bonded," She growled. "My word is as good as any bond."

He smiled mirthlessly, "You would be hard put to say the same if in enemy hands. Go to sleep Chizuru, its been a long day."

"Exshplain…"She slurred the word, suddenly feeling very drowsy. Her large brown eyes drooped, straining to stay open. _I will slit his throat first chance I get, how dare he…_

_He caught her when she slumped forward, easing her onto the futon. "Sleep well Chizuru."_


	4. The Others

Chapter Title: The Others

Chapter Rating: PG-13

A/N: Been very busy, but now that I know where I'm going with this expect more updates. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely man harem that is Hakuoki.

"Close your eyes, my Chizuru." She obeyed, resisting the urge to open them when the door burst open. "Keep them closed, and be very quiet. Don't come out." She nodded to show she understood. She felt her twin brother tense, his hand covering her mouth.

"Where is it Koudou? If you give it to us now we'll leave your family in peace."

"It's not ready, if you would just let me have another month I'm sure I can-" She heard him hit a wall groaning, her mother screamed; she couldn't help it her eyes snapped open, but all she saw were shadows before Kaoru covered her eyes too.

"Shh," She heard him whisper.

"Leave her alone!" Tears were sliding down Chizuru's face, what were they going to do?

Her mother was crying also, Kaoru had relaxed his hand enough for her to peek through. From underneath the bed in the adjoining room she could see the brutish shape of a man dragging her mother by her hair across the floor into another room. "Let her go, please, I'll do anything."

"Tell us where the formula is, and I will see what I can do."

"I-it's in the…" Her father hesitated, but her mother screamed again. "Stop please!" She could hear him struggle, being held back by another man. "The formula, it's in the hilt of the sword behind you."

"Very good, now tell me how your children are doing."

A week had passed since Chizuru had been captured, it was strange adjusting to life at Headquarters, but she was growing accustomed to her routine. Okita kept his promise of a warm bed, and a hot meal every night, but he did not mention when they would be discussing future assassinations. She was beginning to think maybe he did not have any information after all.

She had rarely spoken to him since the incident with the jewel, he was generally asleep during the day, while she slept at night. There were other worries too, bigger worries than the blood jewel. _The others_. If they had sensed her she was going to be in a lot of trouble, they would come for her and take her as their own. It had been several years since she had last seen them, back then the leader of the trio had said she was too young to take. To take for what purpose she had only a few ideas, none of which she particularly liked.

Chizuru was pulled from her thoughts when she sensed someone behind her, she swung around hitting the person with the broom she had been using to sweep. "Ow! Chizuru!"

"Heisuke, you scared me!" He had been close, too close for her liking. How had she not sensed him until then?

"Oy, sorry Chizuru I only came to see if you needed some help with the chores." She couldn't help but grin, he was always asking if she needed help. She suspected this was due to more than just friendly concern, but kept such thoughts to herself.

"Sure, I'm just sweeping though, you can keep me company if you like." She offered.

Heisuke blushed deeply, "Okay, I'd like that." He sat on the edge of the porch and Chizuru joined him. She really did appreciate his company, he was probably the closest in age to her and had been the friendliest thus far out of the group. There was no pressure or judgment when he spoke with her, only light conversation.

She knew he liked her, though she had no idea why. He was handsome with his long light brown hair and smiling indigo eyes. His skills as a swordsman were exceptional as she had observed during one of his spars. He was the youngest squad leader on the Shinsengumi. He could have any girl he wanted, but for some reason he seemed to have become attached to her.

They both sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts, captivated by the night sky's display of stars. It was early so the moon sat fat and big and orange, nearly a scarlet color. It was cold though, the wind nipped playfully at them and tossed the grass and leaves back and forth. "You're fast." Heisuke commented suddenly, "You managed to hit me, and I was expecting to startle you."

She grinned, "Oh? You were expecting to startle me? That's not very nice Heisuke ." Chizuru looked him squarely in the face as he flushed.

"Well yeah, I was just messing around you know." She let him off the hook by turning to stare at the cheese covered moon again.

He really was easy to talk to, much easier than that pest Okita. It wasn't as though she didn't have feelings for him in return, it was just she had so much more on her mind than men. She was never going to be the kind of girl a man would want anyway. She had so many problems, issues that a guy could never understand. She was ruthless, and determined, and stubborn. She had done things that most women would vomit at the very idea of doing. She was unclean in so many ways, no man would truly want her if they only knew. Oh if you only knew Heisuke, she thought sadly.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" It made her cringe inwardly that she had become so easy to read. She was becoming far too relaxed in this place.

"It's nothing," She lied.

"Uh huh," His unbelieving tone made her smile. "Hey I know, why don't we spar? You could probably give me a run for it." Upon seeing her hesitant expression he added, "We'll use bokens, come on it will be fun. I'm all wound up anyway."

"Okay." She agreed, it had been over a week since she had been allowed to flex her skills; a spar really wasn't such a bad idea. It would be good to practice with someone.

The training area was empty when they arrived. It was a wide mostly empty room lit by some candles. There were many different types of weapons lining the walls, including two bokens which Heisuke grabbed throwing one to her.

She caught it, testing the weight and swinging it several times to get a good feel for it. She suddenly wished she had her own swords, both of which Okita kept hidden in a secret spot. Chizuru had spent many hours "cleaning" while looking for her weapons to no avail.

"Ready?" He was gone by the time she asked, she spun blocking an attack a split second before he hit her shoulder.

"Ready," He replied grinning with feline ferocity.

He came at her, boken aimed for her middle, she deflected the attack ducking under to jab his side. Heisuke gave a surprised grunt as he barely managed to twist his wooden sword in time to block her. They both jumped back breathing heavily. "You're good," His eyes were alight with genuine admiration. He had been holding back of course, but so had she.

"You are too, Squad Captain. Trying to be sneaky though, huh?" He's testing me, she thought, that's why he attacked me before I was ready.

"All's fair in love and war."

He continued to hold back, and while she kept up Chizuru realized with a growing panic something was not right, she could feel her strength and speed being suppressed by a force from within. The sensation like someone piling weights upon her. Her hand pulsed painfully, it burned from the inside. Several times she nearly dropped her boken she thought her hand caught fire.

That son of a bitch. The jewel, of course, why hadn't she realized it before?

"Are you okay?" She peered up to see Heisuke looking down concertedly. How was she on the ground kneeling on her boken for support? She hadn't even realized she was so spent. That son of a bitch would pay, she would make him pay. He had left her defenseless, how dare he. He had taken something that didn't belong to him and she intended to get it back.

She was so angry, she merely shook her head waving him off. She had to get this abomination out of her hand, now, no more waiting. It was a drain on her, it had been suppressing her power this entire time. If she had been attacked she would not have survived.

"Chizuru?"

"I'll be fine, I think I'm sick." She stood unsteadily, "I just need to go to bed. Please don't worry Heisuke." He trailed her shaking form all the way to Okita's room but thankfully didn't try to follow her inside.

"Do you need anything? Water, a towel, some food?" He sounded so worried, and she only wanted him to go.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine, I'm just not feeling like myself is all." He left after only a moment's hesitation. She exhaled relieved, collapsing to the floor.

Okita was gone for the night on patrol, so the room was empty. She sat in the darkness breathing heavily, she had not felt that weak since that night, the feeling dredging up memories long ago buried in her psyche.

"The children aren't here, we sent them to Tokyo a few days ago to be with relatives."

"Oh?" Chizuru felt her brother's hand tighten over her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut praying the bad men would go away and leave her family alone. "That is interesting Koudou, because I thought I heard some squeaking. Are you sure they aren't here now?"

"I gave you the formula, what more do you want?"

Chizuru felt wet drops on her face, her eyes opened to see Kaoru crying his tears falling in a stream. He acted brave, but he was just as scared as she was. Gently she removed his hand, turning her head "I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you too," He mouthed back.

A pair of sandals appeared next to the bed where her and her twin were hiding, she screamed when a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her out from safety.

"Come here you brat." She grabbed the man's wrist to relieve the pressure in her scalp, but she felt her hair being ripped out. She screamed louder.

"Stop it!" Kaoru slid out from under the bed, attacking her assailant. Maybe they would have let him live if he hadn't punched the man in the face. The man back handed Kaoru, and he went flying like a rag doll. He hit a wall and didn't get back up.

"Kaoru, no! Kaoru! Get up!"

"Shut up sweetheart, you're coming with me." The man she would come to know as Dai dragged her by the hair into the living room where her father knelt, head bowed, before another man she had never seen before.

"Daddy! Daddy, help me please, daddy don't let them take me." She sobbed, unable to control herself. Dai slapped her hard and the room spun.

Her father was oddly quiet, but he did manage to look up at her, his eyes so sad and apologetic. They seemed to say, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry for this mess.

I'm scared daddy, I'm scared, her eyes replied back. But then he looked away, too ashamed with himself to even look at her. "You and me now girly." And then she was dragged to her and Kaoru's room.

Daddy, why don't you save us?

Chizuru crawled around the room for several minutes before discovering the knife she had kept hidden under her pillow for emergencies such as this. The anger kept the pain at a minimum as she sliced open her palm. Blood, hot and messy, spilled onto her clothes. She cut deeper, gritting her teeth in determination. A bright oval shaped glow would appear one second and disappear the next. The jewel was actually sinking into her flesh, like it knew she was attempting to remove it.

She gave up on cutting instead using her other hand to dig until she felt the jewel. It burned her, but she was too far past the pain for it to bother her. "You little bastard."

It was so bright it illuminated the whole room in a crimson radiance. Immediately she felt her power flow back into her, she breathed easier and that wretched weakness was gone. She placed the jewel under her pillow, cutting off the light and blanketing her in darkness once again.

After a moment she was able to flex her healed hand, it was amazing what a difference the healing power made. To be Oni was a curse, but to be human was a weakness, she would never feel that way again. When Okita arrived in the morning and sat in his sleeping corner, closing his weary eyes, she would end this. He would not be expecting her, she would have the advantage, she would not lose, not again.

She didn't need him, she could find the others. For now she had only to wait…

The click of the door sliding shut startled her awake, she remembered not to jump and to keep her breathing even. He was back from his patrolling. Stay calm, she reminded herself, stay still until you are sure he is sleeping. But that was the trick, did Okita really ever sleep? He seemed to be forever on guard. She needed to act quickly and carefully, timing was everything.

That jewel had hummed all night and kept her awake for most of it. Eventually she had fallen into an uneasy rest; now she regretted having fallen asleep at all. She felt groggy and slow. The knife was tucked into the hem of her pants for easy access. The steel was cool and reassuring against her skin.

She didn't dare open her eyes, though she faced away from him on her side, her ears followed his every step, as he set his katana and short sword in the corner, as he removed his shirt in favor of something more comfortable. Her heart beat quickened at this, though she chose to ignore it.

The time passed seemed like an eternity before he finally sat down with a ragged sigh. She could see him now in her mind's eye, cross legged, head leaned back against the wall, throat exposed, he needed to be completely at ease before she moved.

She listened as his heart beat slowed, as he breathed in, then out, slower and slower until she was sure rigor mortis would set in soon.

Now.

Her eyes flew open and her hand gripped the knife's hilt, in the same second she rolled and practically flew across the room with all the speed she could muster. She faltered when his red eyes met hers. It was a mistake, he had known, he had been expecting her to attack. He threw her down pinning her beneath his superior weight, her knife went sliding across the floor.

"Nice try. You must think I'm really stupid, right? Like I wouldn't know." He used one hand to hold both her wrists and held his other up. In the center of his palm there was a dark red pulsing. "We were bonded, I knew the second you removed your jewel."

"You took away my power," She hissed back.

"You really thought I'd let you run around here like that?" They glared at each other, gold smoldering in Chizuru's eyes, "You barely have control of yourself, what if you lose it in the middle of headquarters?"

She guffawed at his arrogance, "I have complete control, believe me if I didn't you'd be dead by now."

"Is that why this is the third time you've tried to kill me and I'm still here?" Chizuru really had no snappy reply, he was right, this was the third time she had been foiled. Why wasn't he dead yet? "Stop it, this is ridiculous, we are not enemies. Don't you understand that?"

"I understand you lied to me, tried to take away my only defense. You have no idea what kind of people are after me. They'll destroy you and me without a second thought." He blinked breaking the glaring contest.

"Then tell me, let me help you," He leaned in close, closer than she was comfortable with. "I can't help you unless you let me help you."

She could smell him, on the surface he smelled of battle and blood, but underneath there was an essence she had not noticed before. It was intoxicating. "You can't help me, nobody can help me."

"Let me try," He whispered.

"Why?" She asked, genuinely curious and also attempting to lengthen the conversation as it seemed about to abruptly end.

"Because," And then he kissed her. It was sweet and tender, at first just a meeting of mouths. He deepened the kiss, and as much as Chizuru wanted to keep going, she couldn't. She couldn't just open herself up to someone, not like this. Not when so many memories plagued her mind. All she could think about was Dai's lips on hers, it made bile rise in her throat.

She turned her head away, "Get off me." When he hesitated she screamed, "Get off me!" She left as fast as her feet would take her, slamming the sliding door behind her. Gratefully he did not follow her out, she needed to be alone. She walked past several squad leader's rooms, and past the bathhouse. Though it was early morning the sky was still dark, the air was cool and refreshing.

Chizuru stopped in the courtyard, sitting on a bench next to the tall water fountain she loved to come and admire during her breaks from working. The fountain was a long slender dragon coiled around a cherry blossom tree, from the dragon's mouth water spouted into a pool below it. She made many excuses to herself to visit the courtyard; rake leaves, scrub algae scum from the fountain's side, sweep the pathway that led to the fountain. Really she only came here because nobody else did, it was almost like her own paradise, an oasis in this hellhole.

Now as she sat listening to the splash of the water hitting the pond surface she wondered what had just happened in Okita's room. He had kissed her, it was so random and out of character. She had tried to run him through, and he had kissed her. Was it a peace offering? Or was it something darker; a message that said "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, to whoever I want."

There was a tornado of thoughts and questions that blanketed her senses, she was so totally unaware of her surroundings she didn't notice a presence watching her. "You've grown soft Chizuru, is this how your sensei trained you to be?"

She jumped from her place on the bench, searching the courtyard for the voice's source. Her eyes soon spotted a figure sitting cross legged where she had been not a second before. "I could have done a much better job."

Chizuru froze in place, her breath hitching in her throat, "Kazama." They, he, had found her.

"You remember, I thought maybe you had forgotten me." In his hand he held a white rose that looked to be freshly picked, but as he twirled it slowly and inhaled its scent the rose turned black and withered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why I've come to take you away."


	5. Ghost of The Past

Chapter Title- Ghost of The Past

Rating- PG-13

A/N- Long time since I updates. Thank you so much for the reviews.

Disclaimer- Okita is fine, but no one will sue my behind

"You will have to kill me first." Chizuru did well to hide her panic; he would sense any weakness and use it against her.

"Now what would be the point in that?" He sat so coolly, twirling the blackened rose in one hand, with his chin resting in the other. He observed with a benevolent stare that belied his true intentions.

"The point would be to leave now and never come back." Her whole body shook though she fought to suppress the rush of fear and adrenaline. "So go away."

A ghost of a frown flitted across his handsome face, "I was hoping for a much warmer welcome, but I can see nothing has changed over the past few years." He flicked the rose to the ground where it crumbled to ash. "It is time you gave up this silly game of revenge and fulfilled your duty to your race. Do not make me ask twice."

A silly game…Was that all this was to him, just a game? Her hate for this man grew into a vine around her heart, thorns cutting deep wounds deeper, choking what little life was left in it. That was what he thought of her family's murders, of her revenge; a silly little game played by a child who had had her favorite toys taken from her. But those toys had been people she had loved; they had felt the terror of what those men had done to them. Those toys had screamed and bled.

"You can ask a thousand times, I will not go with you. I owe our race nothing, it is because of what we are everyone I love is dead! Our race is a curse, we should be wiped out! And I intend to do my part when I am done with my silly game!"

He blanched, she had never made any attempt to hide the fact she would destroy herself once her family's murderers were dead. "I will die and any hope you have of saving the Oni race will die with me." Just below his calm exterior was a sea of raging fury, he probably wanted to kill her at that moment, but that would have been counterproductive. "I would not curse my own children with such a cruel fate, it would be better to not be born at all."

"The Oni is the supreme race on this Earth; your children would be kings and queens."

"Like me? You think I'm royalty? Was Kaoru a king?" She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, pent up fear and sorrow, the sick loneliness that haunted her every day, every hour, every waking second. "You couldn't even protect two little Oni children from a few human men. You want me to believe we're somehow superior?"

The question was honest; where had he been when her family had been slaughtered? Wasn't he the one that had been watching over them?

"I failed you, I failed both of you." His admission was so unexpected she could only stare back silently. "I will not fail you again, which is why you are coming with me."

She took a wary step back when he stood reaching his hand out to her, "I won't go. I am staying here to finish what I started."

"You are not safe here; you'll never finish what you started if you're dead." He was lying, whatever he was trying to convey was a trick, and he would say anything to get her to go willingly. "You will be dead within the week, if I sensed where you are he will too."

"You're trying to scare me and it's not working."

"You should be scared!" There was a flash of anger; Chizuru actually felt the urgency like an electrical charge that conducted from him to her.

"Who?" He seemed to realize she was beginning to believe him and she couldn't tell if he thought this was such a wonderful thing.

He sighed, and sat back down on the fountain's edge, for the first time looking well beyond his years, just tired and sad. "You would not understand Chizuru, I can't explain, yet I can't leave you not knowing to be caught unaware." Kazama struggled with the words before finally meeting her eyes. "I was, as you had suspected from seeing me in the boughs, sent to watch over you and Kaoru." He seemed to smile at this, and she couldn't help but think of that memory; that strange blonde, crimson eyed man that slept in her father's apple tree and ate all of the fat crispy apples.

"The day before those men came I received a message that I was needed elsewhere, so much to my regret, I left. When I realized the message was a red herring I came back to find your father's house in ruins. I had thought all of you dead until I heard an unworldly cry come from inside…" He paused and she could see the memory plagued him, his brows furrowed in concentration before continuing, "I didn't know until later whether it was you or Kaoru, I didn't know the misery I was inflicting by saving him, I only knew I had to save one of you. I had to somehow fix my mistake." His eyes pleaded with her for understanding, empathy, anything to show she understood his regrettable mistake.

"What are you saying…?" She suddenly couldn't breathe, her world spun and unraveled. Her knees gave out and she collapsed. Tears of pure joy flowed freely to the ground. "Kaoru's alive? He's alive? Please, don't lie to me."

He ignored the fact she thought he was capable of lying, which he was not due to his own code of honor. "You don't understand, Chizuru listen to me, it's not Kaoru, he's not the Kaoru you knew."

He may as well been talking to the fountain, because Chizuru only heard that her brother, her twin, her only family was alive. After all the years of isolation, after all she had been through thinking she was alone in her pain; he had been there all along. "Where is he? Why didn't you tell me? Doesn't he want to see me?"

"He does want to see you, but not in the way you might imagine." Kazama saw the strange look of confusion and hope on Chizuru's face and instantly regretted telling her of her brother's existence. She couldn't grasp what Kaoru had become; she would never accept what Kazama had seen him do, what he intended to do. Kaoru was a monster; there was nothing more to it. Kaoru hated his sister, he hated her for leaving him behind in a burning house, hated her for leaving him to die.

"Tell me Kazama, where is he? I need to find him." She had to find Kaoru, had to make sure he was alive. She wanted to hold him and tell him how much she loved him. They could start over; she could forget about the revenge, she could find it within herself to forgive if she could only see him again.

"I have looked across Japan for him, but I have a feeling he is near even as we speak. You don't need to search Chizuru he will reveal himself very soon, and when he does you will have to realize he is not the Kaoru you loved those years ago."

"What's going on here?" It was Okita.

"Just a little catching up with old friends is all, I was just leaving." The two demons stared each other down, one bewilderingly accessing the threat and the other scoffing at what he considered to be a mere fake. "Stay away from him Chizuru, for the sake of our future."

"Wait!" But he was gone with the wind, leaving a scatter of leaves and ash behind.

The morning sun was already on the horizon, and even though she had not slept but for a few hours Chizuru was far from tired. Okita was watching her curiously obviously desiring an explanation. She swallowed hard, the words stuck in her throat. She still didn't quite believe it herself, who knew what Kazama's underlining motive was in telling her. But if it was true, her heart glowed at the thought, her eyes felt as though they held back the ocean.

"I think I will go into town today…for some shopping…Yes I need some new clothes." She thought those were the words she muttered but judging by Okita's expression perhaps they were not.

He was instantly suspicious; she could see it written on his face. She refused to back down, she refused to be embarrassed with what transpired between them earlier that night. There could be no distractions if she were to find her brother.

"You will have to wear the jewel if you wish to go, and be in the company of a Shinsengumi squad." She wanted to argue, she really did, but she knew if she didn't agree then she would be stuck inside the headquarters all day; this thought alone was enough to seal her lips shut. "And you will tell me who was just here."

So she did.

Of course she wasn't completely truthful, but she did warn Okita neither he nor anybody else should ever approach Kazama, or engage in fighting with him. Then again perhaps it would be a good thing if Okita and Kazama fought it out, at least one of her problems would be solved. He was oddly serene as if he had already known what she was going to say, and his question was merely a test for the truth, but she didn't have time to contemplate these implications.

She had a missing twin to find.

Chizuru was beginning to give up hope of ever finding her brother. She had followed the 10th unit squad led by Sanosuke Harada that early morning into town. The squad captain was a cheerful person, he always tried to make her laugh and feel at home in the headquarters, but today he was giving her nerves a work over. She was so anxious and worried and scared that his jokes and teasing were giving her a stomach ache. He had eventually left her alone seeing her anxiety, but would still watch her curiously whenever she approached locals asking if they had seen someone that looked exactly like her.

No one had.

"Cheer up girly, you'll find whoever you're looking for." This was said with an annoying pat on the head, which left her hair ruffled and messy. Only succeeding in irritating her further.

"I hope so."

The sun was sinking when they began to make their way back to headquarters. People were closing shops, and children were being called indoors even before evening. They were afraid, Chizuru snorted at the irony, people afraid of the very people who were supposed to be protecting them. They would get tired one day, she thought, they would revolt against the Shinsengumi. They could only push people around for so long before they were backed into a corner and ready for a fight.

Chizuru did a double take when a shadow darted from the corner of her eye. She stopped, but none of the guards noticed her sudden hesitation, they continued to march down the street slated for headquarters. Her eyes focused on the alley way where she had last seen the shadow, it, the shadow being, was there standing, only the fading light of day giving any indication it was there at all.

She fought with herself on whether to go or catch up with Sanosuke. It could be a trick, it could be Kazama waiting to snatch her, she was weak from the jewel, and even without the impairing effects from the jewel there was no way she could fight him off. But if…what if…

All doubt was removed when she felt a pulse of familiar aura, stunned she could only watch as the figure suddenly disappeared. "Wait," She whispered, her hand reaching out of its own accord. "Come back."

She ran not daring to look behind for fear of Sanosuke suddenly grabbing her, taking away possibly her only chance of finding _him_. By the time she reached the end of the alley she was out of breath, hitting the dead end wall, crying. Was her imagination playing cruel tricks on her? Was this some kind of a joke?

She slid with her back to the wall down to the ground, burying her face in her hands, unable to sob or even breathe. All the hope and happiness she had felt drained out of her like air leaving a balloon, she felt deflated and tired. It had been too much, her brother being alive, the elation she had felt thinking he was waiting somewhere nearby for her to find him.

What Kazama's reasons were for lying to her, tricking her into believing even for a second that Kaoru was alive, she had no clue. She wanted to die more than anything; she wanted to just let it all go, the burden, the guilt, the hate. There was nothing, and she felt that nothingness swallow her whole.

When she finally lifted her head from her hands it was eerily dark and quiet. She remembered her first night in this city had been similar. Everyone indoors for the night, not even a stray cat was out. There was something out there though; she could feel it moving at a frightening speed. Was it Okita? Had they discovered her missing yet? He was probably angry with her, but she could care less. Nothing really mattered, she would take her punishment and just go back to sleep. Maybe she wouldn't wake up this time.

She realized there were several _things_ moving about, she could hear them now. They were fighting like a pack of wild dogs, biting at each other, sniffing around. Then one laughed and she knew it wasn't a dog or even a human. That laugh sent chills down her spine, and despite her desire to die she hid behind some nearby abandoned crates.

They were coming down her alley now, more cautiously than they had the other alleyways. They knew she was there, they could smell her fear; hear her hammering heart, the blood pumping furiously through her veins.

The auras were strong, stronger than hers. She dared to peek around the trash concealing her, only to stare into the eyes of a rabid _something. _It wasn't human, but not quite Oni either. There were some similarities between this thing and Okita, but there was an insane spark to this one's yellowed leaking eyes.

A rabid Oni demon? Had they gone crazy? Was this the fate of a fake Oni? Would this be Okita's fate?

At the moment her questions would have to wait because a pair of crimson slits appeared next to the original staring down at her. "A tasty treat!" The original licked his rubbery long lips in anticipation, only to be interrupted by his companion.

"My tasty treat! Not yours, mine!" He grabbed the other by the collar of his Shinsengumi uniform. "Mine!"

"I'm under Okita's protection." She felt the bruise on her pride, but just as keenly would she feel them tearing through her flesh. Maybe if they still held any respect for authority they would listen.

"Okita? Okita? Okita? Okita! He can go to hell! Hahahahahahaha!" They let go of each other lunging toward her, she reacted quick enough to leap out of the way. However they were fast, faster than she could have ever anticipated. One grabbed her ankle and she fell flat on her face, there was nothing to grab onto so she was dragged and straddled by the leader of the two.

"Mine!" His maw opened wide to bite into her flesh, all Chizuru could see were rows of bloodstained teeth sharper than knives and dripping saliva. Was she really going to die like this? In a dead end alleyway surrounded by trash and demons? She found she didn't care anymore, let them have her, let them end her misery.

Blood, hot and red, spurted from the monster's neck spraying Chizuru's face and chest, his head slid slowly off and fell with a thud, his frozen expression confused.

"Worthless creatures."

Chizuru pushed the body off of her not quite believing her ears. "Kaoru?" His face was masked, and his body was cloaked and hooded, but she knew that voice, albeit deeper and more cynical than she remembered. "Is it really you?"

She wiped the gore from her eyes to see the body of the other replicate Oni in several pieces lying a dozen feet away. "You've grown weak Chizuru."

"Kaoru…" There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much to say, her thoughts collided in a train wreck and left her speechless.

She stood shakily, her clothes drenched in blood. Her barely contained enthusiasm was destroyed when his sword suddenly turned on her.

"Stay away from me, if you wish to keep your head."

His attitude, his tone, his stance, they were all so cold. Didn't he want to see her? Didn't he feel the same happiness she did? She couldn't hide the hurt, tears spilled unbidden; she could feel her face burning. It was as Kamaza had said…

_He is not the Kaoru you loved those years ago…_

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

His laugh was cruel and brittle, "What's wrong? You don't have one fucking clue do you?" His hatred rolled off in waves leaving Chizuru stunned. "You left me, Chizuru, you left me to die. You burned me alive and left me to die. Did you think I came all this way for a loving reunion?"

Chizuru froze. She had left him to die, if he was alive now that meant he had been alive then when she'd set the house on fire. How could she not have known? He hadn't been breathing; she'd shaken him to wake up. He'd been lifeless, but not dead. "I'm so sorry. I love you Kaoru, I never meant to hurt you."

"I mean to hurt you, Chi, I mean to do you great harm." His eyes, she remembered what a warm brown they had been before, glowed a cold amber. There was nothing but hate and torment swirling in those depths.

"You saved me, there must be something left in you, anything."

His embittered laugh left her cold and numb, "I saved you to kill you myself."

_It's my fault, it's all my fault. I've created a monster._

She didn't move when his sword touched her face and slid down slicing a line into her cheek. Her necklace burned against her throat, like a piece of hot coal. "What is this?" She looked up to see blood dripping from his mask. He yelled scratching at his forearm which was now radiating a bright red, much like her necklace. "What did you do?" His scratching became frantic as bright crimson lines appeared. "You bitch! What did you do?"

She watched horrified as he began to tear the skin of his forearm off.

"Do you ever stop getting yourself into trouble?" Okita, never had Kaoru felt such a mix of relief and apprehension at the sight of someone. He appeared out of the shadows, his long sword gleaming fiendishly in the pale moonlight.

"Another fake, do your numbers ever dwindle?" Despite his pain, Chizuru could sense the raw power in Kaoru, like an undercurrent flowing just below the surface. He'd changed so drastically, was he even the same person? Could her Kaoru really be this beast before her?

Chizuru didn't want them to fight, she stepped in front of her brother blocking Okita's war path. She couldn't lose her brother, not again, her broken heart couldn't bear another loss. "Okita, please. He's not himself, he's hurting."

"Move Chizuru, he needs to be put down." His expression was stony, but she knew she couldn't back down. She knew if they fought one of them would not get back up. Even with her feelings of confusion and animosity toward Okita she didn't particularly want to see him dying.

"I'm not moving, he's my brother, and he is all I have left. Don't ask me to choose."

As it was she wouldn't have to choose because at that moment Kaoru raised his sword, piercing her back; only narrowly missing her heart. Agony exploded in her chest, she almost screamed but a gurgle of blood choked her. She turned to see Kaoru's pained expression mirrored her own, a stream of scarlet flowing from his exposed nose and mouth.

He seemed to mouth words, but no sound escaped his throat.

"Kaoru…I'm…sorry."

Her forearm bled and the necklace continued to burn.


End file.
